


Golden Eagle V: Beaten Gold

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Golden Eagle [5]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Golden Age, Golden Age (Comics), Het, Holidays, Jewelry, Justice Society of America (DCU), Necklaces, Romance, Slice of Life, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Diana and Steve do their best to enjoy the holidays before Steve ships out to England.





	1. Pie Men

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None  
> Spoilers: None  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: January 15, 22, 2019  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: January 25, February 10, 2019  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 1924 + 1271 (Total: 3195)  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> The entire series can be found [here.](https://bradygirl-12.dreamwidth.org/4176041.html)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ma Hunkel supervises the baking for the JSA Christmas party.

_“Christmas is more important than ever these days.”_

  


**Senator Mitchell Truman (D-MI)**  
**Speaking To Reporters**  
**December 16, 1942**

  
Diana picked up the dropped ornament and placed it back on the tree branch. She inhaled the heady scent of evergreen as she admired the gaily-decorated tree.

Here in Ma Hunkel’s humble abode, Christmas had exploded. Swags of holly and wreathes with red bows were festooning the mantel, banister, and front door. The kitchen counter displayed paper snowmen and Santa Clauses, and presents were heaped under the tree. Every window had a candle that Ma turned on every night through the magic of electricity, each bulb a different color.

Diana was determined to enjoy the holiday. Steve was shipping out to England after New Year’s, a change from his original orders listing his departure date as December 26th. They were both thrilled with the extra week and intended to make the most of it. Extra week or not, the time would go by quickly.

Christmas carols were playing softly on the large Philco radio here in the living room. They soothed her, just as Yule songs did back on Paradise Island. She tried desperately to keep a sense of calm. Steve was a Warrior, and Warriors went off to fight.

She sat down on the worn couch. She was planning to visit the European and Pacific Theaters, though it was perhaps more appropriate to say North African Theater instead of Europe. Her visits were always working ones as she participated in battles. 

_Time enough for my battle plans. For now, I must treasure my days with Steve, short as they are._

Diana watched the play of lamplight on the tree ornaments. They sparkled prettily, reminding her of the Yule tree back home. The log crackling in the fireplace was a Yule log, another shared tradition. As the song on the radio wound down, the announcer began to speak. 

_“1942 was a year of disappointment and struggle as the North African landings led to difficult battles across the desert, and the Battle of Stalingrad raged on four our Russian allies, and continues to rage. The brave people of Russia will never give up, just like the Marines at Guadalcanal._

_“Here on the homefront, gas rationing was instituted and people have flocked to war factories as unemployment has gone down appreciably for the first time since 1929._

_“There are glimmers of hope for 1943. Rommel and his Afrika Korps is surrounded in Tunisia, and there is a possibility that the battle for Guadalcanal will turn out for the best in the early months of the year. Tell it to the Marines!”_

Diana leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. She cupped her chin and listened to a wrap-up of the year’s political events after the war news. After the shock of Pearl Harbor and the adjustment of the country to all-out war footing, America was still struggling with rationing of food and gasoline, and most of all, the first coffins coming back from the battlefields.

_War always means war dead._

Diana rubbed her eyes, leaning back on the couch. She kept her eyes closed, listening to the pop and hiss of the fireplace as swing music began to play on the radio. The scent of evergreen was even stronger, soothing her nerves. She was worried about the war.

_The Allies are trying hard, but the Nazis and Japanese have their conquered peoples in a deathgrip. It will take so much sacrifice to defeat them. The Americans have no conception of what will be demanded of them._

She shivered. She knew the cost of war, as told around the campfire by her sister Amazons. War was never cheap. It always cost dearly. 

_Perhaps I am wrong about these Americans. Steve steered me toward several good books on their Civil War. They certainly endured great hardships for four, bloody years. The numbers of casualties were staggering, and yet the North would not give up until victory was achieved. The South wanted to continue fighting but had come to the end._

She tried to relax. Her mother always counseled enjoying the day you had. The past is rich and the future bright, but all you really have is the present.

Diana fell asleep as snow began to fall outside the windows.

& & & & & &

A key jiggled in the front door lock as Diana drifted up from sleep. She expected to hear Ma Hunkel’s cheerful voice, but the person entering the front hallway was quiet. Diana smelled a distinctive cologne and smiled.

“Hello, Steve.”

“Hi, Angel.”

Diana opened her eyes and her smile widened as she looked at the handsome man standing in front of her. He was wearing his military greatcoat over his uniform, brass buttons gleaming. A light powdering of snow sprinkled his hat and shoulders. His blue eyes were bright and his cheeks were pink from the cold. He removed his hat and starry snowflakes sparkled in his blond hair, looking like a Hollywood movie star. 

“You look comfy,” he said.

Diana stretched with a yawn. “Extremely.”

Steve went back out to the vestibule and hung up his hat and coat. He shut the door and ran a hand through his hair.

“Cold out there.”

“Come here to warm up.” Diana opened her arms in invitation.

“You don’t have to ask me twice.” Steve sat next to her on the comfortable couch and Diana laughed. “What?”

“You smell like snow.”

“I do, do I?” He drew her close as he nuzzled her neck.

“You smell fresh and clean, like a winter’s night.”

“Not cold, I hope.”

“A little.” Diana smiled. “But I will warm you up.” She drew back.

“Oh, yeah.” 

His smile was pure brilliance. Diana felt a little skip of excitement. Truly she was blessed by the Gods!

They kissed and petted, Diana’s taffeta skirt crackling as her body shifted. Steve ran a hand through her hair, stroking her neck and shoulder. She stroked his chest, resting her hand over his heart. The steady beat reassured her.

_How fragile these mortals be._

The world had gone mad. These fragile mortals put themselves at such risk, storming beaches and flying over flak-ridden skies or suffering kamikaze attacks at sea.

_Steve will be flying bombing missions over Europe, a hazardous duty. He possesses courage, which I admire greatly. My beautiful Warrior._

She kissed him hard, and who knew how far they would have gone if the vestibule door hadn’t opened at that moment. They broke apart as Ma Hunkel said, “Well, now, what is going on here?”

“Hello, Ma,” said Steve, rising from the couch.

“Hello, Steve.”

Steve took the heavy bag of groceries from the elderly lady and went down the short hall to the kitchen. Diana blushed a little under the older woman’s knowing gaze. She adjusted her skirt.

“Come on, dear, we have a lot of work to do before the party tomorrow. Alan is coming over to help.”

“That is sweet of him.”

“He’s a sweet kinda guy.”

In the kitchen, Steve was putting away the groceries. “The icebox will be jammed.”

“Yeah, it’ll have to hold the cold cuts until tomorrow. I had to get the fresh bread today because the bakery will be a madhouse tomorrow. People will be picking up cakes and pies for the big day.”

“Yes, the bakery and other shops will be doing a land-office business.”

“Good thing we can bake our own desserts, right, Diana?” asked Ma cheerfully.

“Under your supervision, Ma,” said Diana with a smile.

“’Course.”

“The JSA is bringing over food and drinks, Ma.” Steve put a jar of French’s mustard in one of the cabinets. “Probably desserts, too.”

“I’m sure but this is my house that the JSA uses for headquarters, and I like to have some goodies already on the table when they arrive.”

Diana gently hugged the husky woman. “Dear Ma.”

Ma patted her on the back. “C’mon, now, we got work to do.”

& & & & & &

Alan Scott arrived a half hour later. He rolled up his sleeves and soon all three young people were working under Ma Hunkel’s jovial supervision. The kitchen was warm as the smells of baking gingerbread filled the room. Diana decided that gingerbread and kitchens were a perfect match.

Alan cut up apples while Steve kneaded dough on a cutting board. Diana put sprinkles on freshly-baked molasses cookies. They all had sampled cookies right out of the oven. Ma was mixing a pitcher of ice-cold lemonade, adding fresh sliced lemons. When asked how she got the out-of-season lemons, she merely winked. She did say she had hit her limit for sugar rationing for the month, so had substituted molasses. The radio was playing _The Andrews Sisters_ singing _I'll Be With You In Apple Blossom Time._

Diana put the cookies on a plate and put wax paper over the dish. She started on the next batch.

The music faded away and the radio announcer said, _“News at the top of the hour: Allied forces have surrounded Rommel at Tripoli. General Montgomery is confident in their operation.”_

“Rommel surrounded? That sounds promising.” Alan took a new apple and deftly sliced it.

“If Monty can capture the Desert Fox, it could be all over in North Africa.” Steve pushed back a lock of hair with the back of his hand.

“Maybe we can open the Second Front sooner than expected.” Alan cut his apple a little more savagely. “If it wasn’t for that damned Spear of Destiny…”

Steve tapped Alan’s arm. “Hey, we all know what Green Lantern could do, but Hitler possessing the Spear keeps all the heavy hitters away. You’ve got important work to do here and on the front. On two fronts, as we’re fighting a two-front war, lucky us.” 

Alan nodded, stifling a sigh. “Let’s hope 1943 sees the tide turn.”

“It will. Evil has its day, but the whole world is against the Nazis and Japanese. They can’t stand against us forever, Spear or no Spear.”

“Hear, hear!” Ma said.

Diana remained silent as she decorated cookies. The war was nearly cosmic in its scope and suffering. The world had never seen a war so all-consuming. Could even Paradise Island be safe from this war?

_Is that why you sent me here, Mother? Because you knew that left unchecked, men’s madness would eventually touch our shores?_

It was an unsettling thought. Of course her mother had framed Diana’s journey as bringing the Amazon Way to Man’s World, in addition to fighting the war, but she had never mentioned the possibility of the war spilling over into Paradise.

Diana watched the two blonds as they talked and worked. Their domesticity pleased her. Gender roles could be so rigid here. Seeing two very masculine men kneading dough and cutting apples for pies was quite charming.

“How many pies are you planning on, Ma?” asked Alan.

“Two. Apple, that is. I also want to bake a cherry pie and a mince one.”

“Okay, I’m Simple Simon, your Pie Man.”

Christmas carols began playing on the radio and Diana pointed at the window.” The snow is increasing.”

“Oh, that’s pretty,” said Ma.

“Christmas snow is the best,” said Steve.

“It is magical.” Diana sprinkled the latest batch of cookies with a flourish.

“Ha, you’re right, Diana," Alan agreed.

“Pie crust is ready,” said Steve.

Alan stepped aside for Ma, who expertly filled the crust and added flour and cinnamon.

“Mmm, mouthwatering goodness.” Steve started the second pie crust.

“It’s gonna be a great Christmas Eve party,” Ma said happily.


	2. Cozy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Steve enjoy the JSA Christmas party.

_A roaring fire_  
_In the fireplace,_  
_Spreads warmth_  
_As snow falls_  
_Silently outside,_  
_And our world_  
_Is safe._

  


**Edna Clausen**  
**_"Poems Of_** __  
**_Home And Hearth"_**  
**1906 C.E.**

  
“Merry Christmas!”

The joyous greetings resounded throughout the house. Snow dusted guests who laughed and hugged and offered presents and food. Earlier, Joan Garrick had arrived to help with party set-up and was busy setting up the buffet table in the dining room. Ma happily took the armload of presents that Bruce and Ollie had brought.

Tonight, the members of the Justice Society of America were not superheroes, but people celebrating Christmas Eve.

The Justice Society members enjoyed socializing together outside of meetings and missions. Christmas carols played on an old phonograph and Ma directed people to the buffet table. There were cold cuts, fresh bread, pickles, olives, haddock, lutefisk, baked beans, finger rolls of tuna, egg salad, and turkey, Swedish meatballs, tuna casserole, platters of macaroni and tomato sauce, red pepper soup, beef stew, julienned carrots, steamed broccoli, stewed tomatoes, and an assortment of nuts. The desserts were Ma’s pies (two apple, one cherry, and one mince), Christmas cookies, a chocolate layer cake, vanilla pudding with cinnamon sprinkles, and cranberry bread. Drinks flowed freely: 7-Up, Coke, lemonade, coffee, and beer. It was simple but hearty fare, just the way Ma liked it.

“Everything is delicious, Ma,” said Dinah, enjoying a plate of vegetables and meatballs.

“I’m glad you could come. Where’s your fine husband?”

“Larry had to work.”

“On Christmas Eve?”

“Private investigators know no holidays. But Larry says he’ll be home later.”

“I should hope so!” Ma leaned toward Dinah. “We mystery men don't keep regular hours."

“Right.” Dinah smiled.

Ma as Red Tornado was strictly homemade costume and more enthusiasm than skill, but her heart was in the right place. The neighborhood had its own guardian angel.

“Where is that boy Johnny Thunder?” asked Ma. “He needs some fattening up.” She went off in search of the young man.

Dinah’s eyes met Diana’s and they laughed. Dinah shook her head fondly. “Ma’s a sweetheart.”

“She certainly is.” Diana sipper lemonade, its cold tartness exactly what she needed. Though perhaps a meatball or two could be added?

“She always has the right touch. Just look at this spread. Some Italian traditions, Swedish, just plain American. Good food.” 

“Delicious food.” Diana picked up a plate and loaded it with meatballs, macaroni, and bread.

“Good winter food,” Dinah approved.

“With a summer drink?”

Dinah laughed. “Lemonade, yep.” She eyed the pitcher. “Nice touch by Ma to have it during the winter.”

Joan came out of the kitchen with a pitcher of ruby lemonade. She placed it on the dining room table.

“Ooh, pretty.” Dinah immediately poured herself a cup. “Nice, cherry flavor. With lemon tartness.”

“Clark flew in the lemons. Isn’t he a doll?”

“Hey, what’s all this doll talk?” asked Jay, kissing Joan on the cheek. “How’s a husband supposed to compete with a guy who flies in lemons in December?”

Joan patted his shoulder. “Bet he can’t beat you in a footrace.”

Jay laughed. “You know just what to say, Beautiful.”

Diana took her plate and cup and went into the living room to sit on the old couch. It was snowing again this evening, creating a lovely picture as the tree glowed with multicolored lights and silver and gold garlands. A fire crackled merrily in the fireplace while laughter and conversation filled the room with warmth.

_Even in the midst of war, joy can be found._

Such a thing heartened her. She ate and drank with relish, enjoying the fellowship of good people.

The Christmas carols were a perfect undercurrent to the joviality. Every time a record finished, someone would change it.

Diana listened to Al Pratt (the Atom) talking to Wesley Dodds (the Sandman) as they discussed the Guadalcanal campaign in the Pacific. Sandra Knight (Phantom Lady) was charming Bruce Wayne. Sandra was a wealthy socialite whose picture could often be found on the Society Pages of the newspapers. Tonight she was wearing a dark-green dress with gold sequins that glittered every time she moved. She wore an emerald necklace that was ‘the real deal’, as Steve would say. Her dark hair was set in the latest fashion with waves and rolls with a gold clip in the back of her hair.

Diana glanced down at her wine-red silk dress. It was a good dress, and her shoes were stylish, too. She touched her throat. She had forgotten to put on some jewelry. Oh, well, she was wearing her red earrings.

The vestibule door opened and Steve breezed in. “Hey, Angel!”

“Hello, Steve.”

“Wow, that food looks great. You want any refills?”

“None necessary.”

He went over to the buffet table and came back with a plate similar to hers and a cup of ruby lemonade. He sat next to her on the couch and they enjoyed their meals.

“Mmm, this sure beats Army chow.” Steve cut a meatball in two and ate one half.

_“I’m dreaming of a White Christmas…”_ Bing Crosby crooned as a burst of laughter came from a group standing by the mantel.

Diana put her fork down. “It is very warm in here.”

“Yeah, the fireplace is pretty hot.” Steve took a long draught of lemonade. “Listen, let’s finish up our plates and go outside for some fresh air before we hit the desserts.”

“A good idea.”

& & & & & &

It was quiet outside on the street in front of the brownstone. On Christmas Eve, most people were at home or attending parties. Last-minute shopping was being done downtown, but this neighborhood was residential.

The welcoming glow of candles in the windows and the muted noise of the party created a cozy scene. Coming from an island where the buildings were open because of the weather, Diana liked the snug coziness of American houses. She liked both types of architecture now. 

“I love the way the snow muffles noise,” Steve said, taking Diana’s hands. “And it looks pretty on your hair.”

Diana smiled. “And on yours.”

His eyes sparkled. “I have something for you. Here, let’s stand under the awning.” He reached into his coat and produced a present wrapped in shiny red paper topped by a gold bow.

“You already gave me a Yule gift.”

“So? This is a Christmas gift.” He put it in her hands. “Go on, open it.”

Diana carefully unwrapped the box, opening it and gasping. “It is beautiful! Oh, Steve, I love it!”

Steve smiled. “I found it in an antique shop on Bayberry. I’m glad you like it.”

“I love it,” she repeated.

Inside the box nestled on a bed of blue velvet, a necklace was made of beaten gold, solid and ancient. Jewels of every color sparkled in the setting: a sapphire, emerald, ruby, amethyst, topaz and diamond. Were they real or fake? If they were real, it would be unlikely that a military man, officer or not, could afford such jewelry. Maybe the antique quality had lowered the price? Whatever the case, she loved this piece of her heritage.

“This is of Greek design.”

“Is it? I thought it might be.”

“It is perfect, my love.”

Diana’s eyes sparkled as Steve lifted up the necklace. He put it around her neck and clasped it shut. He stood back to admire her.

“You are absolutely gorgeous, Angel. You’ll outshine Sandra’s sparklers for sure.”

Diana smiled, put her arms around Steve’s neck, and kissed him as the snow fell gently. The candles in the windows glowed as the tree twinkled and the heroes partied.

Merry Christmas to all! :)


End file.
